


Heart Of Sorrow

by UncommonVillian



Series: The Cold War [3]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Story, F/M, Force Sensitive Jack, Grey Jedi Jack?, Original Frozen Setting, Sith Pitch, some sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncommonVillian/pseuds/UncommonVillian
Summary: After discovering that Pitch was within the lands of Arendelle, Jack must do what he can to ensure the safety of the kingdom. But he must also come to grips with the fact that he broke the Jedi Code in being with Elsa.Continuation of "The Frozen Heart" and "Tundra".





	Heart Of Sorrow

Elsa looked out from the tower in the castle, trying to control the icy weather outside. She had been trying from the moment her and Jack returned from the North Mountain to stop the snow storm, but all she could do was neutralize it. She couldn't thaw the fjord, stop the snow from falling, or rise the temperature. It was so cold out there for everyone and the best thing she could do was let as many people into the castle for warmth as they could fit. They had plenty of warm food for everyone so that wasn't an issue. However, with everyone looking at her in fear, the only thing she could do was hide.

Upon returning, she was already met with glares and fearful looks from everyone in Arendelle. Some even threatened her right in the open, but thankfully Jack was there. A big and brutish man lunged for her, but Jack punched him in the face, dropping the brute. Any normal person would be in utter shock that someone of Jack's shorter and leaner stature would put a man with large arms and a well build body down. Elsa knew of Jack's abilities as a Jedi and knew he could take down a stampede of raging bulls with just a wave of his hand. Having taken down such a titan of a man, everyone was now afraid of Jack. It must have had something to do with the rumors that Prince Hans came down from the mountains in a frantic state, yelling about wizards and beasts from some other world. Thinking he had lost his mind, the Duke of Weselton ordered him to be locked away in the dungeons. Now, people saw Jack as some kind of sorcerer, not that he cared. With everyone afraid of them, Jack lead Elsa away to the castle. Thankfully, she was still the queen and none of the royal staff would even dare lay a finger on her. Jack told her to hide in the tower and lock the door behind her so he could find his ship and call for help.

She had been at it for hours and the most she could do was stop the harsh wind and the dropping temperature. She managed to keep it from dropping to a dangerously low cold to the point where all the people had to do was bundle up for warmth. Still, there was ice and snow everywhere. She could only look out to the wintery landscape in disappointment.

There was a knock at the door to the tower. Thinking it was Jack since anyone besides him or Anna would probably would try to break the door down, she called out his name.

"Elsa, it's me." Anna called out. she ran to the door and unlocked it, peeking to see if it was just her, thankful that it was. She pulled Anna into the room and locked the door again. Anna asked, "Elsa, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Anna. Jack's away and he told me to lock myself in here." Elsa told her, wrapping her arms around herself. She scoffed in frustration and said, "I've been trying but I can't stop this winter. No matter what I do, I can only keep it from getting any worst."

"I know you're trying, but don't over do yourself." Anna begged. "You just might make it worst on yourself."

"Maybe you're right, Anna." Elsa said, sitting down on a loveseat. Anna sat down next to her, concerned for her sister. Elsa looked up at her and held her tightly. She said to Anna, "Anna, there aren't enough sorrys in the world that could make up for what I've done to you."

"Elsa." Anna groaned in frustration, holding her sister. "The only thing I'm upset about is that I wish you'd told me sooner. I could have tried to help you."

Elsa smiled as she looked back at Anna, her little sister smiling back at her. In a moment of happiness in the dark time, Elsa let a tear fall from her eye, to which Anna brushed away.

Anna's expression changed and she said, "Elsa, the Duke is furious. He demands to see you."

Elsa rolled her eyes and said, "He probably wants my head."

"He can't even if he wanted to. First, I wouldn't let him. Second, his strongest men are all gone. Kristoff told me that the man with those...strange red swords killed them all."

"Lightsabers." Elsa corrected her.

"What?" Anna asked, chuckling at the name.

"Lightsabers." Elsa began to collect her thoughts, thinking that Anna needed to know about who Jack and Pitch are. "That man's name was Pitch. He's a Sith Lord."

"Elsa, what are you talking about?"

"Anna, there are worlds beyond our own. On those worlds, there are different kinds of people. People...with powers like mine."

"Like Jack?" Anna asked with a smirk.

Smiling, Elsa told Anna, "Jack's a Jedi Knight. I can't really explain it, but he has something called the Force. He's in tuned with what's called the Light Side of the Force."

"And I guess this Pitch guy is on the Dark Side?"

Elsa's smile went away as she continued. "Yes. The Sith are vicious and cruel people."

"Why are they all here? And why haven't we seen them before?"

"Anna, I've been trying to figure that out myself. Not even Jack knows why Pitch is here."

Anna clearly was trying to collect all that was told to her, but it was all possible that the way Elsa put it all was confusing. She didn't fully understand it herself. She let Anna take a moment to process everything.

"I'm going to see what the Duke wants." Elsa said standing up.

Anna jumped up and grabbed her arm, saying, "No, no, no, no, I'm not letting you face him alone."

"Anna." Elsa groaned, but Anna just glared at her. Knowing that Anna can be stubborn, she just rolled her eyes and let her follow her downstairs.

 

The Duke of Weselton was yelling at some of the staff while Kristoff was trying to calm him down. He demanded to see Elsa and threatened Kristoff if he didn't back off. Hoping not to draw immediate attention, Elsa slowly walked into the dinning room where everyone was gathered. She didn't announce herself, but he saw her the moment she walked in.

"You! You wicked witch!" he shouted, pointing and rushing towards her, Kristoff running ahead of him. "This is all your doing! You caused this storm, you brought madness to these lands and you drove the Prince of the Southern Isles insane!"

Elsa only slowly backed away while Kristoff and Anna stood between the Duke and her. As the Duke lunged at her, Kristoff held him back. The Duke looked up at him, threw his hand off of him and demanded, "Keep your filthy hands off of me, ice merchant!"

He glared back at Elsa between Anna and Kristoff and said, "You did something to my men."

"Your men were killed by someone else. I saw it myself, I told you." Kristoff said.

"Yes, 'by some wizard with fire for swords'." the Duke mocked. "That witch cast a spell on you all. She's making you see things. In all my time, never once have I seen or even heard of such a weapon."

The loud sound caught everyone's attention. Everyone turned to the further entrance to the dinning room to see Jack standing there, his lightsaber activated. Twirling it about, he asked the Duke, "What do you think of this?"

The Duke only took in a deep breath at the sight of the weapon. Giving Jack a glare, he said, "You! You must have killed my men!"

"No, the other guy's was red." Kristoff said.

"Silence!" the Duke demanded. Turning back to Jack, the Duke said, "You bear these weapons of sorcery and you take down a brute of a man in the town square! You must be the one who taught the queen this black magic!"

Jack only deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt as the Duke stomped towards him. The Duke growled, "So help me, I will-"

"Lock myself in the dungeons." Jack said, waving his hand in the Duke's face.

"Lock myself in the dungeons!" the Duke shouted as he turned towards the dungeons, Jack only smirking in response.

As the Duke stomped off to the dungeons, Anna and Kristoff watched him then looked back at Jack, confused. Elsa went up to him and place a hand on his cheek and asked him if he was alright.

"I'm fine, in fact I'm perfect." he smiled. "Master North is coming to help."

"That's wonderful, Jack." Elsa said.

"Um, excuse me." Kristoff interrupted. "I believe some explanations are in order."

"Well, what do you need to know?" Jack asked.

"Like," Kristoff drew out. "who are you? Where do you come from? How can we trust you? Those things."

Jack only looked annoyed at the ice peddler, feeling that he didn't deserve an explanation. especially after saving him on the mountain. All he knew was that Pitch was still out there and they needed help to face him. He wasn't going to put Elsa, Anna or anyone else in any danger. He also knew that he had a cloud of suspicion over him, but he would only answer to Elsa.

"You don't need to know any of that except that I can be trusted." Jack replied as he turned to leave. Elsa looked back at Anna and Kristoff nervously and went to follow Jack. She ran in front of him and gave him a look that made him groan and give in. "Fine. My name is Jack Frost. I'm a Jedi Knight from the planet Tython, far from your world."

Kristoff and Anna looked at him. Though Anna was already told the story, she still had a hard time processing it. Kristoff, however, wasn't like that.

"If I didn't see what I saw up the mountain, I wouldn't have believed that at all." he said.

"Good, I'm glad that we got that out of the way." Jack said. "Now, I need a place where I can try to stop this winter."

"I've tried, Jack." Elsa told him. "I've been at it since you left. I just can't fix it."

"It's not your fault." Jack reassured her. "I'm sensing the Force is behind it."

"But Anna told me that I started it."

"Yeah, but I'm sensing the Dark Side that's keeping it going. I'll try to stop it, but I can't promise anything."

"Any room is yours. Just do what can, my love." Elsa kissed Jack and he left to meditate.

* * *

 

"What am I doing in here?" the Duke shouted out from his cell. "How did I even get here?"

"Be quiet, will you?" Hans called out from his cell. "And for the record, you walked in and locked the door yourself. Plus, you tossed the keys away."

"Drat it all!" the Duke shouted.

He went to grovel at the bench, trying to figure out how this all happened. Hans in the meanwhile wallowed in his failure to succeed in his plan. He instead came back and suddenly remembered all that had happened on the mountain. He was so close, but that boy jumped in and stopped him. The boy's weapon, that sword, he never saw anything like that before. He had never heard of such sorcery at all and he was determined to learn about it. First, he needed to escape.

"Prince Hans." he heard a voice whisper his name. He looked around the room, but there was no one there. It called his name again.

"Who's there?" he asked.

He turned his attention to the corner of the cell, the cell itself being dark in contrast to the snow bright light shining into the gloomy room, and watched a shadow form from nowhere. He stood up in defense as it continued to grow. Out from the shadow came Pitch.

"How the mighty have fallen." Pitch said as he approached Hans. The Prince shouted as he lost his footing backing away and fell to the ground. He crawled back as Pitch stalked him. Pitch said to him, "I can see your thoughts. Your plan to slay the queen and marry the princess to claim this kingdom for yourself. So close, but my adversary bested you. You must feel like a damned fool now."

Pitch's words dug into Hans and his fear went to anger. He lunged up to attack Pitch, but Pitch held his hand out and Hans felt something wrap around his throat. He started to claw at his neck but found that there was nothing there. It had to be the same sorcery that the boy had. He felt his throat tighten as Pitch's fingers closed, but with a sigh, Pitch loosened his hand and Hans could feel the grip around his neck disappear. He collapsed to the ground and hack as he tried to catch his breath.

"Prince? What's going on over there?" The Duke called out from his cell, trying to see what was going on. Pitch glanced his direction, looking slightly over his shoulder.

As Hans tried to catch his breath, Pitch looked back down at him. He gave the prince a smirk and said, "I can make your problems go away."

Hans looked up at him, giving a few more coughs. Finally catching his breath, he asked, "Y-You can?"

"Of course." Pitch said, holding his hands out. "I can provide weapons to your soldiers that could bring Arendelle, Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, her ice peddler and my enemies to their knees. I know men who could train your army in ways they couldn't imagine."

"What's in it for you?" Hans asked, standing to his feet. "What do you gain in all of this?"

"I wish to create an empire, but I cannot do it alone." Pitch said, offering his proposition. "I can help you not only conquer Arendelle, nor just this world, but many others."

"Other worlds?" Hans asked.

"Outside this untouched and alone world lies an entire galaxy of many different worlds. Imagine, them under our control."

"Who is that? Prince Hans, do you hear me? I demand to know what's going on in there!" The Duke frantically called out, earning another glance from Pitch.

"And as much as it pains me to say, your friend in the other cell will also be handy in this." Pitch commented.

"Is he really necessary?" Hans asked in irritated tone.

"The galaxy masses in many systems. We need to start small and build our armies and Arendelle will fall with a great army. Yours as well as his against a nation that can fall under our might. Think about it."

Hans took a moment to think. When he was ready, he leaned over to Pitch and whispered, "May I do away with him after we take over Arendelle?"

"I was going to offer the suggestion myself." Pitch smirked.

Taking in another moment, Hans said, "More than Arendelle. Many worlds under our command...I'll do it."

Hans offered his hand and Pitch gripped it. Pitch said to him, "All the systems will bow to us. Once more, the Sith will rule the galaxy."

* * *

Jack sat in the middle of Elsa's room, meditating. However, he wasn't trying to stop the snow, it was far too powerful for him to stop. It was also beyond Pitch's power and he was up in the ice palace dueling with Jack and that alone would have broken his concentration. He came to the conclusion that who ever Pitch's master was, he or she was here in the lands of Arendelle, covering it in eternal winter. His only hope to find this perpetrator was to wait until Master North arrived with help.

No, it wasn't the storm he was pondering over. It was Elsa. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Jack loved and treasured Elsa more than anything, but there's where the problem laid. He was a Jedi Knight, bound to the Jedi Code, including the part with having no attachments. He broke the Code and continued to do so for five years. He did say that he'd leave the Jedi for her, but he came so far in his Jedi training, earning a knighthood. Would he risk it all? Would doing so let Master North down? Would it let Elsa down? The Jedi raised him and he cared deeply for his master since he was the only father he had, but he loved Elsa so much to the point of willing to leave that all. But would he? Would he be forced to choose between the two? If so, who would he choose? Would he have the strength to make that choice?

Frustrated, he groaned and rubbed his forehead. He had to take a break from all of this and catch his breath. There came a knock at the door and he knew who it was.

"Jack?" Elsa called out from the other side. She slowly opened the door and peeked in to see him still sitting in the middle of the room. She asked him, "Are you alright?"

Nodding, he told her, "Yeah. This storm is just to powerful. I need Master North's help."

Elsa walked in and knelt down behind him, brushing her hands through his hair. He leaned against her and pulled one of her hands down to his chest. His concerns slowly began to return as she held him close.

"Jack, your heart is beating fast." she told him, her hand over his chest.

"You make my heart race." he told her, trying to hide his dilemma.

She kissed the top of his head and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"For what?"

"For helping us."

"I'm a Jedi, it's what I do."

She stood up and moved in front of him. She reached down to hold his hands and pulled him up to her bed. They both sat down and her small smile faded to a concerned look. He didn't like that.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She was silent for a moment, not looking at him. she looked up at him and said, "Jack, you're right."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're a Jedi. You're dedicated to their ways." Looking away, she said, "You've come so far. I could ruin it all."

Jack's eyes widen. It was as if she was reading his mind. His heart pounded in his chest even faster. What was she going to tell him?

Looking back at him, Elsa said to him, "Your master is coming here. We can't be seen like this. I can't be the one to ruin all that you've accomplished. I'm sorry Jack, but we can't-"

She was silent when he slammed his lips on hers. Her eyes looked at him in shock as he released his emotions. His kiss was filled with so much passion that she rolled her eyes as she closed them. He pulled her closer to him and she clung to him, afraid that he was going to disappear. They stayed like this, only breaking for a single gasp of air before reconnecting. She pulled him down onto the mattress as they continued to passionately kiss. He parted from her and whispered into her ear, "I choose you."

"Jack." she lovingly moaned as she gripped him tighter.

He looking into her eyes and said, "You are my everything. I am yours."

"And I am yours as well." she smiled as tears flowed from her eyes. She pulled him into another kiss and they continued their love. She pulled his tunic off.

Looking back into her eyes, Jack hissed, "I need you."

"Take me, my love."


End file.
